1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to metrology devices and more particularly to accelerometers.
2. Background Art
Recent advancements in the field of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) technologies have made it possible to integrate micro-sized electromechanical components, such as microsensors and microactuators, into many electronic devices.
Moreover, handheld electronic devices often employ accelerometers to provide orientation and acceleration information. These handheld electronic devices include, for example, mobile phones, game controllers, handheld computing devices, tablet computers, mobile devices, digital cameras, navigations systems, and the like, that use the orientation and/or acceleration information to improve user interaction as well as provide data to a wide variety of applications, such as health monitoring and context-aware applications.